


A Loss Childhood

by operationmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I dont know anything about memory, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss, Sibling Incest, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationmycroft/pseuds/operationmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loses his memory after a fall during a case. Only Mycroft can save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss Childhood

“Who are you? Where is my brother?” Sherlock demands, John and Ms. Hudson stand at a distance only to catch each others eyes.

 

“I don’t know. He’s been like this since we got back, he was himself until we got back...” John answers Mrs. Hudson’s unanswered question. “It seems like memory recession.”

 

Sherlock is sitting on the floor of his room, his coat and scarf strewn across the bed. “Have you captured me? What would a doctor and a widower want with me anyways?” He stood quickly and rushed across the room. “This is my periodic table! Mycroft got it for me for my birthday.” He spun to the two stunned people, “Why do you have it?” He glared. “This doesn’t make any sense!” He stopped talking and slid down the wall, landing curled up in a ball with dark curls flowing over his knees.

 

“You’d better call that brother, John.” Mrs. Hudson interjects, looking quite worried for the younger holmes.

 

\---

 

Mycroft arrived quickly, so quickly in fact that John doubted that it could possibly be him. By then Sherlock had just deduced his own room and became more distressed.

 

“I heard about his condition.” Where the first words that Mycroft said when John opened the door. Always one for social conventions, John was again surprised when Mycroft nearly pushed himself inside and up to 221B. “What is your medical opinion?”

 

“Um, well. I told you that he asked for you and that he was acting like he didn’t know us. So I guessed it was memory loss.”

 

Mycroft hummed non-committally. He must have been distracted and worried for his brother, John reasoned. Mycroft swept to the back of the flat, opening Sherlock’s door. Brolly white-knuckled in his hand. Sherlock had been doing some investigating while waiting for his brother and had ransacked his own room, clothing thrown everywhere and experiments ruined, although he was now sitting under the periodic table. When Mycroft opened the door he looked up sharply, eyes widening when he saw the offender.

 

“My?” Sherlock said, his voice wavering slightly. “What is today’s date?”

 

“June 14th, 2014.” Mycroft replied easily knowing the younger Holmes well enough to know how he would take the news, he probably hadn’t trusted the other two’s answers. Tossing his black umbrella on the bed, he sat on the floor with Sherlock. John gaped. “What is today’s date?” Mycroft asked Sherlock.

 

“August 28th…” Sherlock said quietly, at this Mycroft actually look surprised. “I know-- I figured we’re not on good terms, and that I had a drug… problem. You are a high ranking government official and I have approximately two friends.”  

 

“You’re not wrong.” Mycroft paused, “I’m sorry about yesterday.” He said turning, “It wasn’t my intention for it to go the way it did. Nor any of the things that followed.”

 

John stood in the doorway, confused and very much intrigued. It seemed like the Holmes boys had forgotten about him.

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I pressured you.” Sherlock said this doing his best to avoid the icy blue eyes which followed him.

 

“I could have handled it better. Differently, very differently.” At this Sherlock nearly jumped.

 

“It’s been years for me, remember? It wasn't a good choice for the both of us, as you should well know. It’s apparent in this room alone. The floorboard obviously, and the picture of us.”

 

By now John was thoroughly confused, it couldn’t be what his mind immediately jumped to, right? He had seen Sherlock looking into that picture as if it was a mirror.

 

“I’m 34 now.”

 

Mycroft glanced up at John, obviously not for gotten about, and in that moment felt the most threatened by the elder Holmes as he’d ever been, and he hadn’t even said anything. “Still illegal.” Mycroft replied and John understood. The door slammed closed, leaving the Holmes boys with the same exasperated expression.

 

“He’s just caught on?” Sherlock huffed.

 

“It’s very different now. Or it was...” At this Mycroft sighed. “You deleted me.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Sherlock’s expression actually crossed into surprise and regret for a moment before turning to his brother. “I’m sorry.”

 

\---

Outside the door John sucked in air through his teeth. No. No, no no no no. Oh, it was so wrong. Immoral, even. But his imagination was running away with him. He could see it, the arguments, the invading each others space, the caring even though they said they didn’t. Pale skin against freckled. Auburn against Chocolate. Fuck. There was noises coming from the bedroom. A moan, Sherlock’s deeper baritone and then Mycroft’s soft hush interrupted with the soft, wet sounds of their lips.

 

\---

 

“Doctor Watson?” Came the most definitely amused voice of Mycroft Holmes, “Are you quite alright?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
